


Trainwreck

by gongji



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate him, I really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reeeaaaally super old piece I wrote several years ago. I edited it a tiny bit and decided to upload on here because I need to put more things on here aaaaaa

I hate him, I really do.  
  
I hate how he pulls me into the other room even though we have a meeting not five minutes from now. He says we had enough time. I know we don't.  
  
I hate how he gives me that stupid grin before he kisses me, like he's happy about something I'm not allowed to know. I didn't see anything to be happy about at all.  
  
I hate how sloppy his lips are against mine, and when he gets excited he kisses too hard and our teeth click together uncomfortably. He pushes me up against the wall and boxes me in; I hate it when he does that because I'm already standing on my toes just to reach him.  
  
It's a strange feeling when his tongue is against mine, and I hate how he doesn't realize how I react to it. His hands slide down my sides and up the back of my shirt -  ice cold against my burning hot skin. I hate how he doesn't know I don't like that.  
  
And I hate how just when I'm about to push him away, his mouth leaves mine and goes elsewhere, trailing soft kisses along my jawline. His breath is now hot against my ear and I have to grip his shoulders so that I won't go crazy (I hate that, too).   
  
I hate how his name escapes my lips and he breathes mine, running his mouth down my neck to find a spot he likes - and I hate how it's taking me all the strength I have, plus my grip on his shoulders, not to just melt away into his arms.  
  
My hand runs through his hair and his teeth clamp down on the bare skin of my neck and I have to stop myself from making those ridiculous noises he always tells me he likes (if it's true that I make any noise at all; I never hear them). I hate how he doesn't even care we're in public.  
  
I hate the dark red spot he makes on my neck and each dent he makes with his teeth. He kisses it gently and moves back up to claim my mouth again as one hand trails down my leg. His breathing is uneven now, mingling with mine when he breathes into my mouth between kisses. I have to squeeze my eyes shut when he moves to my ear to whisper his ' _I want you now'_  and I want to punch him in the face just for saying something like that (just who does he think he is, thinking he can have me whenever he wants?).  
  
I open my eyes to look at his deep brown ones half-lided and clouded with what I can only begin to describe as lust, and I bite my lip hard to stop myself from saying yes because maybe I want it too. Instead I gather up what little strength I still have left in me and push him away slowly.  
  
 _'Not now.'_  I say. ' _Not here.'_  
  
And he's giving me that disappointed look of his where his eyes droop and his shoulders sag, and I hate how I don't even need to be looking at him to know that. I fix my shirt collar and hope no one at the meeting will notice the unattractive blotch mark at the base of my neck and shoot him a glare.  
  
I tell him not to pull me away again, especially not in public, especially so close to our meetings. He only laughs and agrees, but I know full well that he's going to do it again.  
  
I hate him, I really do.  
  
And I'll continue to tell myself that no matter how many times I fall in love with him.


End file.
